the new kids at camp
by 88556622G
Summary: this time, percy, nico and racheal find seven new demigods, who are big misterys... but one more than the others. a new prophecy and foes are revealed as we follow the brave demigods. percy is 18 as well as annabeth, thalia and nico are 16, and grover is...grover. i do not own the percy jackson series.
1. intro chapter one

The new kids in camp

**This is my first story, and I will try to upload a chapter a week, at least. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or any of rick riordans characters.**

**OC: Glen Boyle**

**Lillian Couche**

**Ryder Boyle**

**Eddy Couche**

**Later chapters: Ronny Balin**

**Joshua Mills**

**Cameron Hale**

**Carlo Wood**

**Chapter 1**

**Third person**

"**GLEEEEN, Ryder took my shoes again!" shouted Lillian, or Lilly.**

"**RYDER BOYLE! You give those back right now!" ordered glen from her swing. Ryder returned the shoes, but not willingly, for he did it with a scowl on his face. The young one, Eddy, was running around, going up and down the slide, and Lilly sat up in a nearby tree.**

"**Are you sure they are?" The girl asked the boy sitting next to her.**

"**Chill, I have been monitoring them for months now, and they think I'm a random 16 year old that goes to a nearby high school. They all have the qualities, but the Lilly girl is like you." He replied calmly.**

"**well, we will see but I hope you are right" she sighed.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, this was only an intro after all.**


	2. three little pigs with boys

**Here is the second installment of my Percy Jackson book!**

Chapter 2-glen pov

"but they'll be back, and I'll wait for my chance" Ronny growled as he exited the stage in a huff.

"good job wolf boy" I told him.

"thanks geek, I was just doing my thing" he said reaching for his waterbottle. Ronny and I were both cast, or in my case crew of the squishy banana production of the 3 little pigs, I was on props and costume duty, and ronny was our wolf. I had been calling him wolf boy ever since he got the part over a month ago, and he called me geek, which is was… some girls nearby were shooting me dirty looks, jealous that I was able to talk and hang out with the Australian exchange student. He got shy every time they came over and he wouldn't talk, only because they only wanted to hear his accent, I didn't care, so he could talk around me easily.

"crud, just a minute ronny" I stuttered, rushing to hand out props for the next scene, and prepare ones for the scene after that. After I dealt with it, I went back to ronny, who was chatting with Joshua and Cameron, our other friends.

"hey, what are you guys doing here? Your play hasn't started yet and wont for a while." I questioned.

"our props lady couldn't make it, so we were put in charge of organizing props before the play starts" replied Cameron. Joshua and Cameron were both in the play 'galaxy vacation 2'. Cameron was the ship navigator, and Joshua was Captain Sundrum (weird name right?). since they were the guys in the play, they were in charge of taking over missing backstage cast members work for their play.

What we were oblivious to notice as we chatted, was the boy in the shadows who watched us but disappeared and reappeared some where else when someone looked at him.

"Ronny! You have to go on now! " I reminded him harshly.

"crud, thanks glen"

"you are welcome wolf boy"

"geek…." He muttered before entering the stage with a howl, causing giggles from every where exept the other actors. After the plays were done, we all stayed to help clean up, then waited and played on the kindergarten playground until the parents came to pick us up. And once again we didn't notice the shadow boy.


	3. a new prophecy

**HEEEEEY! Heres the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own rick riordans book series!**

Nico POV

I was at camp, climbing the lava wall, when Percy came up to me. I was at the top, taking a break when he sat next to me.

"hey nico, theres a meeting for all cabin leaders tonight after dinner, its extremely important."he informed me. After he jumped down (into the small poll of water near by) I started to wonder what the meeting could be about. I was distracted thinking about it for the rest of the afternoon, and lost to a 10 year old in sword fighting! Jeez…. Then dinner came, and I focused on eating instead. After dinner, I walked over to the big house with percy, and that was when it came to me! My quest, duh! Only me, percy and grover knew about it. All the counsellors gathered around our ping pong table, along with our oracle racheal, Chiron, mr.d, and grover.

"this meeting will now come to order, grover if you please"Chiron started.

Then, racheal screamed. Everyone looked at her. Racheals eyes were glowing a mysterious green, and a smoke was swirling around her. She slumped over in her stool and in a different voice than her own,

3 and creation will gather

1 before all

Into therealm of darkness

Perishing in a wrong, cloaked in a mist

Until they rise once more

To the mercy of war

(**sorry people, but I suck at prophecies, and this one has a huge double meaning btw )**

Then racheal fainted and the oracles prophecie stopped. Chiron was furiously writing the prophecy down while those who weren't putting racheal in a nearby bed was thinking the prophecy over in their heads. This is what I put together.

**3 and creation will gather**

**(hephasteus kid and 3 others)**

**1 before all**

**(one will be selfish?)**

**Into the realm of darkness**

**(journey into the underworld, DUH)**

**Perishing in a wrong, cloked in a mist**

**(no clue…)**

**Until they rise once more**

**(another quest?)**

**To the mercy of war**

**(another titan or giant war? Please no!)**

"well then, now that that's over, lets continue! Grover please," Chiron broke the silence by saying.

" okayyy, so me percy and nico have found another group of demigods and th…"grover said, thengetting cut off by Clarisse.

"SO? We find demigods ALL the time!"

"can it Clarisse!" annabeth snapped.

"thanks annabeth"said grover"anywhooo, wel then, we have found 7, but only 6 are demigods, the other one is a mortal girl who can see through the mist and has the blessing of Apollo."every one exept me and percy gasped "there are two thirteen yearolds, two 12 year olds, two ten year olds, and a five year old. They can all see through the mist very well, so if we take one, we have to take all, or else things will get messy"grover informed us. Everyone was shoked at this and Chiron broke the silence.

"what are the genders?" he asked.

"oh yeah, the blessed one and the eldest, are girls and the rest are boys."grover said. Everyone knew the question that would be asked next.

"godly parents?" annabeth asked. Grover was silent for a moment before he replied.

"that's the thing, we don't know and cant tell the slightest."

Every one was shocked.

Grover turned a slight red and said"you see, they all have aspects of at least 3 gods, exept the eldest, who has attributes of every god….. she perks up in water, extremely beautiful, top of her class in school considering slight adhd, loves flying, a monster when angry, sings exeptionly, loves nature, when shes sugar high… well you don't want to know, great with kids, a crafty type and love to build, wont love or date any gender, and last but notleast, a prankster." He blurted out. They all stood there dumbfounded, exept me cuz I got that info., until piper and leo said at the same time

"is that even possible?"

"it has never been seen before" said a newcomer.

**Muhahaha, I left you hanging! **

**Virtual muppet cupcakes to any one who can tell me**

**-what order the god traits of the eldest girl are in(by god)**

**-who the newcomer is.**


	4. were going on a mission, a mission

HELLO PEEPS!

**The fourth chapter has arrived!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJatO orHoO**

**Good job to Xylia ren! Virtual muppet cuppy cake for yoooouuuu!**

**Annabeth POV**

**(sorry, no percabeth this chapter….)**

"hermes, my brother."said Dionysus. We all bowed but hermes waved it off.

"yeah yeah, skip the formalities, I come bearing news of the demigods you are going to retrieve. There seems to be a large spawn of monsters near them."hermes stated casually, but I saw worry in his eyes.

"excuuuuuuse me?" I asked.

"yuuuuuppppp, one teacher of each child has been replaced with a monster disguised as a long term substitute teacher." Hermes said, then glowed, we averted our eyes, and he was gone. I suspected that the only reason he told this to us was because one was prolly his child.

Immedietly, Chiron ordered" this is pretty serious, grover and all the counsellors will go and retrieve them before its too late, I wish you good luck."

"wait, are we leaving now?" I asked.

"they most likely wont be under the mosters watch at night"he replied matter of factly.

3 HORS LATER

"Chiron wait!" I yelled after the centaur.

"yes annabeth?" he asked me.

"me and the others need only to know one thing before we go…..where will we find these demigods?" he handed me a sheet of paper with four addresses on it. The addresses were all locatedin one of two places, one in Edmonton Alberta, and 3 in stony plain Alberta. The I noticed something!

"Canada!" I shouted to Chiron angrily.

**Once again I leave you hanging!**

**! **


	5. kidnapped

**Chapter 5 has arrived!**

IdonotownPJatOorHoO!

Glen POV

Lately, things in my life have been strange, ever since the play at least, had left mysteriously and was replaced by a man named , and was replaced by another man named . riders teacher, was replaced by . it was weird because every once in a while, I thought I saw their faces change, you know, get all ugly and scary, but only if I focused for a while. Ryder, Ronny, Cameron and Joshua were noticing the same with teachers, Joshua with a substitute at his school, , but no one else noticed. Even Lilly and Eddy were reporting the same. That night when I went to bed, I thought I heard a tap on the window, but I left it alone. I heard it multiple times again, and I was annoyed so I looked out the window, and for a second I thought I saw Mr. Laist, , , and 3 others. I knew I was just seeing things, but in the back of my head I had a gut feeling it might be true. I went to fill up my water bottle, and I saw two white vans with the words 'Mr.D's delicious strawberrys' on the side parked across the street. I thought it to be weird, and after I went back to my room and fell asleep after I read 'the last olympian' the last book in the first percy Jackson series, which I had every book. I always felt sick after reading the books, but I figured it was just because I sit slouched uncomfortably when I get absorbed in a good book…. Back to me, I had fallen asleep and I woke up a few hours later with a jolt, but I used my fake-sleep skills to look around. I saw the most horrific thing ever that I could imajine! It was the substitute teachers, but extremely ugly, they looked like they did when I focused hard, but this time it was natural instead. They seemed to be conversing and I picked up a few of their words.

Demigods

Burden

Orders

KILL

This whole lot reminded me of the Percy Jacksonseries I was reading at the time, which wasfiction right… gods, I think im going crazy, but then one monster grabbed me and put a hand over my mouth. I struggled, but but he put something on a cloth and stuffed it in my mouth. I managed to mutter something before I knocked out cold.

'jillly….' Then I blacked out.


	6. rescued part one

**Chapter 6!**

**Woop woop**

**idonotownPJatOorHoO**

Percy POV

We had parked in front of the kids house, and glen had almost noticed us when she went to get a drink. We waited for a few hours then me, annabeth and Grover headed up to the house to gather the demigods, but we heard grunting, and I knew someone had beat us to them, we rushed around to the back and saw 6 laistrygonian giants entering through the window of the house. We snuck over to the window, which they had removed and placed on the ground. We walked over to the window and Grover and I lifted annabeth up so she could look inside. I saw a look of surprise, the horror on her face, and then she motioned for us to put her down. She told us that she had been looking into a girls bedroom, but it was mostly decorated girly on one side, while the other was boyish. In the room were 3 laistrygonian giants, one was guarding the door, one was holding a younger girl on the girly side, and the third was holding a tall, older girl on the boyish side. Both girls had been putting up a fight until the giants put cloths with sleeping potion on them in their mouths, and the girls went out cold. The older girl had murmured Lilly before blacking out though. then she said the older girl looked like a mix between Aphrodite and Poseidon though. we agreed to meet inside, and I jumped up and went in the window, riptide in my hand, and annabeth followed behind me. Grover went to the front to get a few more demigods to help out. Thank the gods, the giants had left the girls room. I noticed two pairs of glasses on a nightstand and pocketed them, knowing the girls would need them. We went cautiously into the hall, passing a few Indian paintings, and baby photos. A door lead into a boys bedroom, with a bunk bed and desk, plus tonnes of spy gear toys. At the end of the hall, a door was partly open. Inside was the master bedroom. In the corner, the adults were bound and gagged, out cold. We freed them, and put them back in bed.

"cough"

"annabeth was that you?" I asked my girlfriend.

"no…"she replied.

Then we realised we had walked into a trap.


	7. rescued part two

**BONJOUR MON AMIS!**

**Hello my friends!**

**Time for….. chapter 7!**

**My phone broke the other day, so my updates will be a while since all my rough drafts were stored on there! Grrrr! But, in my rough draft archives I had over….. 24 chapters written not including the ones I have! Oh yeah, I do not own PJatO or HoO!**

Annabeth pov

We turned around and there were the giants! All but one at least….. they all had weapons, wooden clubs to be exact.

"crap." I muttered under my breath. I reached for my sword, but remembered I had dropped it in the hall when I saw the adults.

"riptide is in the hall of all places." Percy complained.

"same here" I replied to him. The giants looked ready to kill, and we were unprepared. Then the one in the back looked down and we saw a spear sticking through his chest. He convulsed and turned to dust, and we saw Clarisse with her sword maimer standing in his place. She and the stolls quikly dealt with them.

"Grover said there were six, where's the last one?" Clarisse asked.

"Probably in the back or guarding the demigods. "was Percy's reply.

We headed out back cautiously, and sure enough the last giant was leaning over a dog while holding a whip like thingy. I snuck up with my invisibility cap and pierced his heart, killing him indefinitely. I knelt over the dog, which had burnt whip marks on his side. He was dead. I heard a crash from the garage, and we broke in. A cat had knocked over a can of paint, but near the spill was a group of kids, our demigods. They were bound up, and out cold. Clarisse picked up the older girl, percy the older boy, the stolls the younger girl, and I carried the little boy bridal style. We carried them out front to the trucks, where the girls went in one and the boys in the other. That was when we noticed the marks. They were the same as the dogs, burnt streaks all over.

"ouch." Sighed piper before sitting them up and putting mushy nectar in there mouths, then forcing it down.

We headed out, the trucks passing the border with ease thanks to the mist, and soon we were on our way to camp half blood. I was bored and sat down at the back of the van. Then I heard a crash and a boom, stood up, and screamed when I saw percys old friend running after the vans. Hello minotaur.


	8. percys little friend part one

**Schooollllllsss out for summer! Last day of school! Got academic excellence in math at school awards. I'm so happy I will down load two or more chapters today!**

**Btw: glen is the main character so you will see slightly more of her pov's than others…. Sorry for any upsetting.**

Glen pov

I groaned. My body hurt all over. I don't remember much, but the last thing I remembered is the giants knocking me out with gas. I opened my eyes and saw a grey roof. Wait a minute… was I in an ambulance? I couldn't tell. I heard fighting and saw through the slits in my eyes a girl with blonde hair and green eyes trying to calm them down.

"Sssshhhhhhhhhhhh!" I hissed, annoyed because I felt crappy and wanted to sleep. They immediately shut up and crowded me, bombarding me with questions. I noticed I was laying on a cot, and lilly was beside me, but out cold.

"back off ladys!" shouted blondie. She sat on the edge of my bed while the others either stood back or checked on Lillian.

"how are you… err… what's your name?" she asked unsure.

"why? But its glen." I said giving her my nickname.

"glen, do you know about the greek gods?"

"yes, they were the gods decended from rhea and others including the primordial who have roman counterparts and ruled in aincient Greece, but there is only one god now? Isn't there?"

"sigh…. Glen the greek gods are real and they live in newyork, where we are headed, well actually to long island, but what im getting at is the greek gods are real and you are one of their children." She told me calmly.

I couldn't believe. " so im a demigod like in the percy Jackson books?" I asked.

"yes… we published the books which are true, so we could find demigods easier." She said wincing.

I was surprised so I sat up. "aghhh!" I screamed when I felt a tug on my lower body, aka shoulders down. Half the girls imedietly rushed over with… apple juice and fudge? How would that help! Annabeth made me drink some and eat some, and I felt warmer and stronger.

"what was that? I asked.

"ambrosia and nectar, food of the gods, it heals demigods like us." Said a girl who was extremely beautiful. I had noticed annabeth kept looking nervously through the back window. I sat up again and saw why my body hurt so much. Burnt whip marks were etched into my body. Damn giants. Then the car lurched forwards, throwing me off the bed. The back doors opened and a tall handsome boy was standing there, his green eyes lashing with fury.

"annabeth, hes gaining, we need to run them to the borders." The boy saud.

"whos gaining?" I asked.

"the minotaur" he said staring at me.


	9. percys little friend part two

**Meow! Here is the promised second chapter today!**

**I do not own PJatO orHoO**

Percy pov.

I had just finished telling annabeth and the female counselors about the minotaur, and they were evacuating the camp van. The men had already evacuated and were in the camp border, while I stayed behind to fight the minotaur.

"no! I can walk on my own thank you very much!" I heard and saw glen shout at clarrisse. Oh no, this wont end well. Clarrisse usually doesn't let stuff like this slide .

"what did you say punk!" clarrisse growled. I ran over to break it up.

"I said I can walk on my own! Need me to put it to memory for you?" she groeled even more intensly than Clarisse. Clarisse had a glare in her eye that said 'child of ares' all over it. She patted glen on the back and let her go on her way. I sighed. After the others were long gone, me and annabeth stood oof with the minotaur, he was still far off so we made a run for the border, where fighting would be easier. Once at the border, we noticed something shiny a little farther off, and ran to see what it was. When we got closer, we noticed who it was. Glen was laying on the ground, unable to walk. She looked up at us, scared.

"m-m-mm-m-m-" I got cut of when a hoof hit the back of my head. Damn minotaur!

Glen pov.

After my bout with Clarisse, I ran to the border with the others. I ran ahead, and a little off to the left. Then my ankle got all ugly on me. You see, last year on valentines day I broke my ankle and it didn't heal properly, so occasionally it wiil give out and make it unable for me to walk. Now happened to be that time. I started army crawling towards the border hoping someone would notice me. I didn't want to scream because of the minotaur being somewhere out there. Slowly but surely I made my way. Then percy and annabeth found me. But the minotaur was behind them

"m-m-mm-m-m" I stuttered too scared to say his name.

Then he kicked percy and annabeth, knocking them out cold. He smirked at me, ready to kill. Instinctively I reached for my pocket. There was a black and silver pen. I uncapped it and it became a sword. Wow. My thoughts took over and I hopped up on one foot to fight him. I swung the sword and injured one of his arms, which felt good. I cut off the other. He was almost down when peercy and annabeth woke up. They ran to my side.

"glen, inside the borders we got it here! Percy ordered me. I hopped on one foot towards the border. Inside I sat down, capping my pen. I noticed annabeth was hurt, and I uncapped the pen again. But this time it became a handheld slingshot with an umlimited rock supply which came from the lid. I loaded a rock and shot it perfectly. It hit the minotaur in the head and he turned into golden dust. Percy and annabeth looked at me shocked and I waved at them before blacking out.


	10. thai chicken fighting muffins?

**HEYA! So I gots a little explaining to do….. I can't update when I'm at my dads, which is…**

**Moms: Monday- Wednesday night next week.**

**Dad: Wednesday- Monday night next week**

**So basically on dad days I can't update my stories, but I will cram in as many chapters as I can on mom days! Okee dookee!**

Percy pov

_WHOOSH!_ I felt and heard something whizz past the side of my face. Then the Minotaur cried out in pain, holding its head and snorting. Poof! He dissolved into golden dust. Both annabeth and I turned around to see glen sitting inside the border of camp waving proudly at us. I shook my head 'glen beat the minotaur! I can't believe it! She even had a broken ankle!'

"Eeep! Percy!" Annabeth shouted. I looked up and saw my girlfriend running over to glen, who had fainted, probably from shock. I ran over as well and picked the girl up, who was surprisingly light. Bet she doesn't eat enough. Slowly annabeth and I made our way to the big house. I laid glen down in a bed and left the room, for there was a few Apollo kids waiting, treating glens siblings. When I arrived at the big house porch, annabeth was just finishing telling Chiron about the quest.

"And then glen shot the Minotaur with a rock and killed it, then we came here." She said cheerily. I snuck up behind her and put my hands over her eyes

"Guess who?" I whispered in her ear.

"Travis?" she asked cheekily.

"Nooo" I told her

"nico?

"noo"

"Oh! Wait a minute! Its seaweed brain!" She said turning around and kissing me. We pulled apart and I laughed.

"That hurt wise girl." I pouted. She kissed me again and then heard will call her name from the infirmary.

"gotta go!" she pecked me on the cheek before running off. I sighed and Chiron noticed.

"Percy, I think it would be in your best mind to go to sleep now my boy." He told me, indicating to cabin three. Yawning, I headed back to get some shut eye. When I entered the Poseidon cabin, the loving smell of the sea wafted around me. I grabbed my dark blue pyjama shorts and then decided to go shirtless, since it was pretty hot in here. I lie down in my bed, and thankfully, fell into a dreamless sleep.

Annabeth pov.

"Annabeth! Come here" I heard will solace of the Apollo cabin call me.

"Gotta go!" I pecked Percy on the cheek before running off. I entered the infirmary and saw will and Carlo wood, a Demeter kid.

"What's up boys?" I asked politely.

"We need your knowledge annabeth. These marks on them aren't going away with ambrosia or nectar. Plus the younger girl is a mortal. We can't figure out how to heal it, since they are burnt we want to use a coolant, but we can't since the whip marks go deep into the skin. Gods it's so confusing!" Will was frustrated because healing is his specialty, alongside archery.

I thought for a few minutes before I got an idea.

"Well, since its burnt, why don't we see if Percy can heal them with his water?"

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that!" will shouted slapping his face.

"ummmm….. Because you're not a son of Lady Athena?" Said Carlo.

"I will go get the seaweed brain…, and Rachael, she might have an idea for the mortal."

I first went to Rachael's cave. I entered through the curtains

"raaaccchhheeeaaalllll!" I called "they need you in the infirmary!"

I left, not wanting to see her give a prophecy if it was needed, which it wasn't. Then I went to Percy's cabin. 'awwww' I thought ' isn't he cute when he sleeps!' I shook him awake.

"Huh…. Thai chicken fighters….. numnumnum." He refused to wake up. So I grabbed my dagger and hit him, hard. Now, don't worry, you see, Percy has the curse of Achilles so it didn't hurt him, just jolted him awake.

"MUFFINS!" he shouted **(A.N. anyone know what that is a reference to?) **

"Percy, we need you in the infirmary." I kissed him, fully awakening the adorable Poseidon kid.

"mmmmm….. Fine, just let me change." And that I did.


	11. awakening

**hullo peoples of the... fanfiction? bleh whatevs...**

**sorry the chapter is late... my little bro is sick and i have to take care of him while moms at work... which is basically the whole day. he is sleeping now so i get a break to write my story. enjoi!**

* * *

Glens pov.

Pain. that was all i felt at the minute. it wasnt extreme, only minor, but pain is pain.

'hush my child... be calm and i will heal you.' i heard a fatherly voice in my head say. A wave of something washed over me and i felt instantly better.  
'remember glen... i will always be with you.' it said before i woke up. i groaned and sat up, wondering who the voice belonged to. I looked downwards, and saw i was wearing an orange tank top and extremly short pyjama bottoms. i winced, hating the person who put them on me. at school, i am one of the guys, and i refuse to wear anything shorter than when my hands are flat at my side. i pulled up the covers to hide my legs. and no, i am not self concious, i dance (tap and hip hop) plus take boxing lessons, so i am not in any way fat or skinny, more so muscled. there was a calendar on the wall across from me, and i stuggled to read without my glasses, i am over half blind... , but i made out it had been a week since the whips. the whips... i looked at them, slightly lifting my shirt. faint scars were on my belly, and i was somewhat wet. did they heal me with water? weird. i looked around the infurmary to see three beds, unmade and looked recently used. awkward... then annabeth came in to the room. she sat on the end of my bed, or cot i should say.

"how are you glen? feeling better? tired? hungry? sore?" she asked me

"good, yes, no, a little, and no." i smirked answering her questions in order.

"thats great, so listen, i know this may be weird but as you have seen, greek mythology isnt a myth, its real. and you missy are what we call a demigod, a child who has a mortal and a godly parent. and no, we do not know your godly parent yet." she informed moi.

"b-b-but demigods only exist in the percy jackson books!" i was surprised.

"sigh... we made those books under a false name to help us find new demigods actually, the storys are real and so is percy. i know because i am his girlfriend, annabeth chase." **(the false name thing isnt real... sorry for any disturbances!)**

"sooo... im not a crazy lunatic dreamind this in an insane asylum after all!" i said some what cheerily.

"nope, its real!"

annabeth then handed me some white short shorts and a camp halfblood tee shirt.

"umm... not to be pushy or rude, but do you have any thing... longer?" i asked holding up the shorts.

" of yeah, most girls here wear shorts like these so i figured you would too." she said giggling. annabeth left the room to get different pants while i changed shirts. she came back with some brown cargo kprees.

"this was all the aphrodite cabin had, they are out of season and about to be trashed."

"meh, reduce reuse recycle! these will work! thanks annabeth."

she smirked and left the room while i changed. i put on the sneakers i was already wearing and headed out into the wild. haha. annabeth was waiting on the pporch of a big house. i ran over to her and sat down in a chair.

"so glen, why did you fall down like that?" she asked quizzically.

"well... last year i kinda broke my ankle when i stepped down wearing a stupid pair of cheap shoes, and occasionly it will kinda give out and make it hard to walk for an hour or day, and when i was running to the border, it gave out, and i was away from the group, so no one saw it."  
i confessed.

"wow" was her only reply. "that really sucks."

ahter our conversation, we went on a tour of the camp. we came to the archery range, and my little/big brother( he is ten and extremely tall, almost as tall as me) trying his hand with a bow and arrow. he nocked an arrow, shot it, and go figure, his practise with the cheap dollar store bow and arrow kit came through, because he hit dead center on the target. some campers stared, while others cheered. but then every one stared when a sun popped up above his head. the sign of a child of apollo.


	12. sibling side stories

**time for twelve! this chapter is just a random group of povs from glens siblings. it tells of their first little while at camp half blood, starting where we left off with ryder getting claimed by apollo!**

* * *

ryder pov.

BOOM! thats what it felt like. BOOM! i was claimed, and it was all, oh your so cool and awesome ryder! then BOOM! the sun popped and it was BOOM! everyone was silent! then the other apollo campers cheered and escorted me to our cabin. many of them looked like me somewhat. it was pretty sick! inside the cabin was orange, bows and arrows were displayed on the walls, as well as inspirational quotes. the bunk beds had bedding with a sun print on them. will, the one who had healed me, came over.

"so ryder, never expected this huh?" he asked jokingly

"well, apollo was my first guess as a parent actually." i replied.

"really, how come?"

"well, in kindergarten and grade one, i had every girl in love with me but one who was 'dating' my best friend, i made out with my first girl in grade two, sports, expecially basketball and soccer. i have been pretty good at archery since i first tried. my sister and i sing all the time... so yeah!"

"awesome! wait, did you say glen sings?"

"yeah, id never admit it to her, but she is probably the best in school. her and her friend mya always go in the music room at lunch, and mya plays piano, she taught herself, and glen sings. even teachers compliment them. the past two years they have been asked by the freaking PRINCIPAL to perform the graduation song at the grade nine graduation. its a real honor."

"hmmmmmm... if i had to say anything, id say she is an apollo camper."

"she is a klutz who cant play sports."

"oh..."

"and cant aim if her life depended on it... well unless she is using a slingshot or an elastic arm monkey.

"i see."

* * *

lillian pov

i heard the news from racheal. i was sitting on the beach, reading the wixard of oz . i was on the part when they meet the lion.

"lilly, i need to talk to you." racheal came and sat down next to me.

"yes?" i asked. i wondered why the oracle wants to speak with me.

"there are two things actually." she started." one. ryder just got claimed by apollo, and two, i found out you have apollos blessing."

i was utterly shocked. now me and glen were the only ones who werent claimed. 'feminism' i thought. but then i remembered the blessing.

"d-does that mean im not a demigod?" i asked wearily.

"no, like me, you are a mortal who can enter camp borders. that and your blessing means that you are destined to be the oracle of delphi after me. " she replied calmly. this is a shocker. me? the ORACLE! now way in hades!

"what!" i screamed.

"yes, it is true. you are also clearsiighted, so if you would please come with me."

i walked with racheal to her cave. 'impressive' i thought. she took me to a room which would be my own. she told me i could personalize it as i want to.

"so with this, we must properly introduce you to camp now." racheal then lead me to the dining pavillion, where dinner was starting now.

* * *

eddy pov.

!

i am having soooooo much fun right now! this place is AWESOME! i get to fight evil sack people with a sword, andandand ride horseys andandand climb rock towers and even do crafts! i found out my dadddy is not daddy, but my daddy is really hershey or herpes or something like that! the only thing i dont like is the afro girls! they chase me around asking for favours, but travis and connor taught me how to de- dec-ced... trick them and hide in plain sight from them. one time, the first time, they caught me, and used me as a 'model' they basically tied me down with hair elastics and put little sailor suits and animal costumes on me, did my hair, took pictures in the horror clothes and cuddled me. it was torture. then my half siblings would come rescue me.

"eddy, time for dinner!" connor called. i went and got in line as we filed into the pavillion. i had macaroni and cheese with fishy crackers for dinner. yummy! glen sat down next to me and made sure i ate my dinner and gave some food to daddy. she had big kid food, but whatever. ryder was sitting with the poley kids, and i couldnt see lilly.

"atention campers.!" i heard horse man, i dont know how toay his name. he had racheal and... lillian? with him.

"this as you all know, is lillian. she is a mortal ,but clear sighted with the blessing of apollo." horse man said.

most campers gasped exept the one at ryders tablw, they looked understanding.

"because of this, racheal is taking her in, and she is destined to be the oracle when racheal retires from the post."

more gasping. i giggled and glen shushed me.

"and i would like it if you treated her as you did me. she will be staying with me since she has no godly parent, and gain experience with what i do." racheal added.

i was happy for my sister. so i got up from my seat and ran over to me, even though glen tried to stop me. i gave my big sister a hug and she lifted me up. the afro girls and others were awwing, but i didnt care. i heard glen sighing, glad i wasnt in trouble.

"eddy i need you to go basck to your table now." lilly whispered in my ear. she put me down, kissed my cheek and sent me back. luckily glen didnt scold me. after dinner i went for the first half of campfire, sang songs, and then glen had to take me to bed. even at CAMP i have an earlier bedtime. glen put me to sleep and i dreamed of pirares. sigh...

* * *

**thank you thank you! this is my longest chapter yet! sorry it took so long, my little brother was hogging the computor, and i couldnt update. oppsie doodles...**


	13. fighting annabeth and new story alert!

**sorry it took so long!**

* * *

glen pov.

great just great! all my siblings have been claimed but not me! Im not jealous, but i thought since were siblings it would be all at once. instead eddy was claimed the second he crosse the border, ryder was claimed a week later, and then lilly was claimed in less then a day! and im here, alone in the unclaimed cabin. you heard me. so many unclaimed kids have been coming in that they built them their own cabin. the cabin has no leader, and members get to tag along where they think they fit in the most. i usually switch betweeen cabin groups, because i dont feel like i fit in anywhere. chiron guesses that im a child of a minor god(ess) with no cabin here. if it is the case, camp will have to make a new cabin for me. so anywhays, back where i was in the story. so basically i am the oldest and the last to be claimed. eddy being claimed first makes sense beccause he is the youngest his birth will be fresher in hermes mind. im the oldest, so i will be more forgotten. i noticed most campers seem worried because i should be claimed by now, being thirteen. so annabeth continued showing me around camp, and we came to the arena. dummys were set up all around. she led me to the weapons somewhere else. annabeth pulled out her daggers and gestured for me to grab a weapon.

" lets see how you fare with weapons and in battle. grab what you think will work best." annabeth told me.

i remembered my pen and pulled it out. annabeth got a weird glint in her eye before shaking it off. i thought and told it. "sword" and then uncapped it, making a sword. annabeth nodded and we started. we circled eachother before annabeth charged and i didged her. we fought back and forth for a few minutes. i could see her attack before it happened and dodged. we parried back and forth untill i saw an opening u ducked between her arms and popped up holding her i a headlock with my sword at her neck. she dropped her weapons indicating i won. i stepped back and breathed tiredness. i hadnt felt tired untill i stopped moving for some reason. annabeth passed me a water bottle andi drank it all up.

"wow, good job glen, i wonder how you would fair angainst seaweed brain." annabethh muttered the second part under her breath.

"you really think so?" i asked

"mhmm"

" well go get percy!"

"did someone call?" percy said coming around the corner.

* * *

**sorry for the long chapter, just started my summer job and i havent been able to update**

* * *

**ULTRA NOTE! **

**i am prepping a new crossover between maximum ride and pokemon, here is the prolougue!**

_**no ones pov  
**_

_**"are they subjects here? asked a suspicious man.**_

_**" we have them, they are being transported to cells." a woman replied.**_

_**both persons had white lab coats on. they were walking down a hall in the direction of a room with a red door. they entered and saw many other white coats prepping four surgery tables. four scientists were experimenting with artificial dna in a corner.**_

_**" is it ready?" the man asked.**_

_**" it will be ready in 3 hours." replied one scientist.**_

_**"good... very good." the woman said evilly.**_


	14. fighting perseus

**HI! my brother is at a birthdaay party today so i might be able to fit 2 chapters in today! yays!**

* * *

percy pov

"wow." i was dumbfounded. i had just seen glen beat annabeth with only a day of training. she even beat the minotaur! how! she must be as good as me...

"hmm... i wonder how you would fare against percy in battle..." i heard annabeth say.

"umm... do i have to battle percy... i dont think im that good yet... and i dont want to attract attention..." glen replied.

right now i was... spying for chiron. trying to find hints to her godly parent. so far, we had nothing usable. what do you figure, its hard when she has traits of all the gods and goddesses. people seemingly think she is a daughter of poseidon, because she shows the most poseidon traits. and she had known her mortal parents all her kife, and even has pictures of them holding her on the day oof her birth. i knew that if glen isnt claimed by tonight, the gods will have broken their promise and all hades wil break loose. i came out of my hiding spot and approached the ladies.

"did someone call?" i asked smiling at my wisegirl.

"yes percy... so anyways, glen is doing really good with swordplay, and i want to see how she does against you." annabeth replied.

i noticed glen was blushing and rubbing her arm.

"why now?" i asked at the same time glen did.

being the child she was. " triple harry potter jinx ha cant talk now you owe me a soda!" she shouted quickly. woow... she acts like a little child sometimes... but then again she grew up with kids at least four years younger than her.

i shot her a dirty look, knowing the minute i came under a roof i would call it.

"because i want to test her for capture the flag tonight. the other campers dont know about her yet and i want her on our team, plus she was out for a while. shes only been awake for like two days." annabeth whispered in my ear, kissing me. i noticed glen shudder out of the corner of my eye at our DPA

glen and i faced eachother. we circled and she made the first move. risky! i had to admit, the girl was good! she reminded me of me when i was her age, the way she fought. for some reason glen could see what i was gonna do before i di it. when my my mind wandered and she snuck in for the "kill". thanks to quick thinking on my part, glen and i both had our throats at eachothers neck. we tied. both of us stepped back and knew we lost.

"glen... i think i want you on my team for capture the flag..." annabeth said.

"hhhh! i play capture the flag in the forest behind my school all the time!" she squealed.

"yeah , but ours involves weapons and fighting, plus strategy." i said.

"strategy! im always appointed co-captain every year bacause of my skill with strategy! i set up decoys and and hidden guards and other strategy stuff! our team always wins!" she squealed again. "

"decoys... never thought of that" annabeth muttered looking at me like 'athena child' i looked back lovingly and glen screwed up her face.

"whats wrong glen?" i asked

"i dont like it when people show DPA because i swore against love after i had three boys break my heart by cheating, i dont trust men with my heart anymore, and i would rather be friends with guys than date ot flirt with them. she exclaimed.

'definitly not aphrodite...' i thiught.

glen rolled her eyes. "three of my friends are guys, and they are the ones i have the most fun with..."she trailed off." and now i will probably neever see them again..." she was crying now, and when annabeth tried to comfort her, she hissed and ran away tears streaming behind her.


	15. dem stolls

**15! **

* * *

glen pov

mom, dad, cameron, joshua, ronny, anna, mika and my other friends and family. i would never see them again. but even if i did, they might barely remember me or the mist will cover it up.. why do the bad things always happen to me of all people? first, one of my cousin dies on my birthday. my gramma and dad have to get surgery that they might not come out of. my parents divorce, breaking my ankle by rolling it! and then my great gramma breaks her hip and it was all because of a damn employee at a store not watching where he was going! my family has a history of bad luck, even though we have irish blood mixed with ukranian french ane english! ( ggramma on dads side is french and ukranian, grampa on dads sied is irish, gramma on moms side was french, she died, ad grampa on moms side is english.) my dad has a saying because of our irish heritage though, for when luck is on our side, we call it 'luck of the boyles' instead of irish... sigh.

"glen, hey wait up!" annabeth shouted after me. i didnt listen and ran into the forest untill i lost her.

'why does everyone treat me like a big deal,?its not like im a child of prophecy! im only 13! they are always testing me and other styx...' i thiught kicking a tree and wincing when i hit it. after rubbing it i got up and walked out of the forest. i saw eddy and two boys who looked alike. eddy was running around and the boys looked tired. i hope he isnt being a burden... i walked over and surprised them.

"RAWWWWWRRRRR! im the evil venomari snake and i destroy ninjas!" i shouted while picking eddy up from behind. the older boys gave me weird looks. i gave the five year old a noogie and spun him in a circle by his legs. i put him down and he turned around to face me and shouted.

"i am kai the ninja of fire! i wont let you be a meany snake!" then he started spinning in a circle while hitting me with pathetic punchs. they didnt hurt, but eddy didnt need to know that. he always loved it when i played around on his favorite toys and tv show, lego ninjago. i purposly fell down, and he leaped on top of me, stood up and struck a victory pose. we laughed and i shook him off. then i heard a pronounced 'ahem'. i turned around blushing to face the boys.

"ummmm.. hhi?" i said awkwardly.

" oh, you must be the new girl... glen right?" one asked.

"yuppers, im eddys stepsister." i replied standing up.

"cool, im travis and this is my blood brother connor, were eddys half brothers from the hermes cabin." the travis said.

"travis and connor hey? a little birdy told me to keep all personal and prized possesions, mainly wallets away from you... also that you are prank moguls, kida like me and eddy." i said noogying the little boys head again, which resulted in him stepping hardly on my foot.

they grinned mischeiviously when i mentioned me and eddy were pranksters. " your a prankster?" they asked together.

i nodded. " proove it." connor said.

" well, i have pulled the spicy food trick, the salt for sugar trick, i frequently use whoopee cusions, i have put fake barf on random cars, and water over the door... to name a few." i said rolling my eyes.

"good, meet us behind the hermes cabin in ten minutes with a pail of water and some paint brushes." travis ordered while walking off with connor and eddy, talking fastly to eachother about something. i shrugged and gathered the supplys. i borrowed the brushes from racheal and got the water from the beach.

after setting them down behind the hermes cabin i waited. i felt a tap on my shoulder and annabethcame into view.

"hi glen sorry about earlier, i didnt think it would be a touchy subject." she apologized.

"its not your fault, i just needed time alone. if i get stressed or really overwhelmed or sad, i cant help but cry, and if i dont get away from the situation, i freak out on anyone nearby or worse. plus i am over sensitive, but its on and off all the time." i confessed. she was the first person not related to me to know at camp. not even chiron knew. i figured this was payment for only minor adhd and no dyslexia. thats right, no dyslexia. same with ryder, but we can read greek fluently still. it has perks.

" do any of your... you know siblings have these problems?" she asked.

" well ryder has the same, but instead of crying his anger manipulates and he gets hulk level angry, plus oddly his strenght multiplys. lilly gets over exited easily and hyperventilates a lot, which is quite bad, and we dont know about eddy, he is too young." i said off the top of my head. she nodded and went off in the direction of the beach, obviously thinking. i felt another tap and turned around. travis connor and eddy were standing there smiling.

"ready?" travis asked

"as ill ever be." i replied. its pranking time!


	16. pranking and OC contest

**sorry this chapter took so long... we were on a no internet vacation, and i couldnt update. **

* * *

annabeth pov.

after i left glen, i went to the beach to think. but go figure, seaweed brain was there. i actually wasnt surprised. i sat down next to him, and kissed his cheek. he looked up, surprised, so he obviously hadnt noticed me sit down next to him. he kissed me on the lips, and when done we were gasping for breath. i smiled, and a makeout session bagan. it was wonderful! at one point i heard a scream from the cabins but ignored it. i then heard someone coming, and we pulled apart and fixed ourselves. then we held hands and watched the ocean. turns out the person was grover, our friend. i waved him over and mock bowed.

"oh great lord of the wild. thank you for gracing us with your presence." i mocked the satyr.

"yeah yeah, im still grover" he laughed sitting on the other side of me.

"so grover, how are you?" percy asked.

"great, but i came here about glen..."

"well, shes really good with all weapons, exept the spear and daggers. percy and her have tied in everyone of there sparring matches. she is as good as him. she is decent with other weapons, but cant throw a dagger or spear if her life depended on it. she only has minor adhd, but still has her battle reflexes. she needs glasses to see and read, but has no dyslexia, and can still read greek. she has depressive stress, when she gets overly stressed when sad, and viseversa. **(a.u. dont know if depressive stress is real orr not, but this _is_ a fanfiction.)** and her fatal flaw seems to be kindness. she cant help but be kind to everyone, which would suck in battle." i reported.

"i saw her with eddy, she was the first to make him laugh since he came to camp, so she can also make people easily happy." percy added. i thought it over in silence untill a loud scream boomed across camp.

"STOLLSSS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR CABIN!" i heard clarisse scream. i stood up and saw that the ares cabin was bright pink with glitter all over, and aa giant fake unicorn under a rainbow on the roof. i couldnt help but laugh. best prank ever! i heard percy and grover laughing along, plus most of the camp, because a picture of the cabin was projected in the sky. i then saw clarisse chasing the stolls, and... glen? and glen was carrying eddy. wow, she was in on this too. then i heard another scream and another picture projected. it was the aphrodite cabin, but painted black and red, two walls were stripes, and the other two were checkered. i knew that was a "fasion disgrace" in their books. more laughter arose, and more people were chasing the pranksters. the four ran into the woods and lost the angry campers. but they waited outside the forest for them to come out. 'their not gonna make it..." i thought. we headed back to the beach and sat down in the same order.

"so who have we singled out as a parent?" grover asked.

"well, she has known both mortal parents her whole life, so we cant single out a certain gende, but we are positive its not aphrodite, artemis or hera." i replied.

we had to admit, glen was a strange girl with many secrets that i hated not knowing. grover got up and left, so me and percy started makeing out again. ahh sweet bliss...

* * *

**so im gonna have a little contest, i will put out a song lyric, and you have to guess the song title and artist. first person to do so gets an OC as a main character in my story!**

**so here is the lyric: ready?**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**and in a pipe she flys to the motherland**

**or sells love to another man**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**to enter, put the song title along with the artist, then the following info about your oc**

**name: first,last**

**age:11-18**

**godly parent: no big three, hera or artemis.**

**appearance:**

**hair-**

**eyes-**

**height- **

**build-**

**other-**

**personality:**

**history:**

**fatal flaw:**

**likes:**

**hates:**

**are you okay with this character dying?: y/n**

**sexual preference: (who do they like to date; boys, girls, no one)**

**weapon of choice:**

**types of friends: do they have more friends that are guys or girls? do they like nerds, jocks, specify! :)**

**other info i should know: anything not listed above that you think would be helpful.**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**thanks! 88556622G**


	17. awwwwww!

**quick authors note!**

**sorry readers, but i am going on a vacation soon with no electronics allowed, and dont have time to update at the moment! you will have to wait a little longer for a new chappie... sorry...**


	18. back in canada

**Hey peeps! Chapter 17 has finally arrived, we just got back from an extremely long vacation, and im leaving for another on Tuesday, so after Tuesday I probably wont update until school starts for me…. Which is September fourth….soree!**

**Oh yeah, the winner of my song competition is xylia ren, and her oc skylark will be announced in later chapters, no more than five though.**

**p.s. this chapter takes place the day after glen was attacked by the laistrygonian giants.**

Ronny pov: (you know, the wolfboy from chapter two)

Glen was gone, and we were the only ones who noticed. We indicates me, cam and joshua. Everyone else at school and in town wasn't even acknowledging the fact she ever lived. Even Mika, the girl she always hung out with in class acted as if glen never existed. Let me start from the beginning…

It was a Monday, aand we had drama in the afternoon as our options class. When we boarded the bus, we noticed glen wasn't there. Cameron asked mandy, one of glens grade eight friends if she knew where she was. But mandy looked confused and replied that there had never been a glen at this school. We were also confused, but remembered it was april fools day, and waited for her to admit to the joke. But she never did, and turned around to talk to Lucille. We asked around somemore, but still no avail.

It had been a week, and glen still hadn't appeared. We even noticed her brother, ryder was missing and no one noticed, which was even more confusing since he was the most popular kid in grade four. Joshua had seen her mom once at the supermarket, and she looked happy for a woman who had two missing children.

The next day….

"any news on glen?" I asked the other two.

"nope" they replied together. We were all upset about her disappearance, she was one of our best friends. We were all school outcasts, the smart kids who are weird and looked down upon by the popular kids. Glen was even more looked down upon for hanging out with us, but she didn't care one bit.

"I happen to know where she might be." A male voice said from the doorway. We turned around and saw a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and a mishcheivious look. He had the girls staring, with his looks. He looked to be in grade nine, so older than us by one or two years.

"who are you?" asked Joshua, " and how do you know glen?"

" that is confidential, but I know who she is and where she might be. Rumor has it she is on long island in newyork, where she is safe." The kid said.

"can you tell us your name?" cam asked impatiently, but he and the rest of us were relieved that glen was safe and alive. The boy bit his lip and replied.

" my dad named me hermes, after the god." I could tell something was off, but let it slide. After all, he was a strager. Then he left the classroom, and I had one last question to ask him. But he rounded a corner and when I turned it, he was gone.


	19. capture the flag and chaos

**Two in one day! Yays!**

Glen pov.

It was time for capture the flag. Annabeth had set me up at zeuses fist with a decoy, and I had spent an hour working with the hermes cabin on a decoy flag that looked just like the real one. We had looked in the rules, and there was nothing about having a fake flag. Before dinner, we went into the forest and hid it under some rocks in the blue tams half of the woods. The way the stolls had been looking at me today, I bet they thought I was a hermes kid. But Clarisse thought I was her sister, annabeth thought I was hers, some kids thought I was percys sister, and racheal thought I was a daughter of Apollo. I was so confused, but knew I would be claimed by tonight. At dinner I sast at the unclaimed table after I made sure eddy would eat his dinner, not play with it. You see, after the giant war, a separate table and cabin for unclaimed demigods had been put in. I sat there alone, being the only unclaimed demigod at the time. For offerings, I sent mine as usual, to Hestia knowing she probably didn't get a lot of them. Then I sast down to eat. I felt as if I was being watched, and turned around to see the ares kids staring at me intensly, smiling. I remembered from the books that they liked pounding new kids as an initiation. I cursed to my self and turned back to my food. Aftrer dinner, I put my armor and helmet on, and pocketed my pen/weapon of choice. I had found out by looking at the writing on the side that its name was voidmaker. Weird name huh? Whatevs. When Chiron set us loose into the forest, the stolls and I ran with the flag to zeuses fist where we gave it to annabeth and percy, who would then take it to a cleaing farish from here. Then we made a big deal about putting the fake flag on top of the rocks. The stolls, Katie gardener, leo valdez and I were guarding the fake flag, while percy, annabeth, piper and nyssa were guarding the real flag. Everyone else was positioned elsewhere, I hadn't payed attention to that part. I found out from racheal that eddy and Lillian would be retrieving campers who couldn't play anymore, and ryder would be healing minor wounds. I heard a horn, and readied myself for the game. We stood on guard, senses alert for anything. I heard a twig snap behind me, and turned to face clarrisse and five of her siblings. I shouted a battle cry and charged at her. I was on fire baby! I knoched on out with the flat of my sword, then somersaulted to the left and kicked another in her chest, sending her into a tree and knocking her out cold. Then more, and soon all that was left was clarrisse. Plus I was barely breathing hard.

"you're a pretty good fighter kid, better than prissy on his first game, plus you've got guts to fight us alone. But I am still gonna give you a proper welcome." She snarled. The plants snaked up her legs, and fire balls shot at her. Lastly, I backed up as a "bomb" with knockout gas in it shot at her and sent her down. The plants receded, and I turned. There were my co-defenders, sweating from fighting other red teamers. I noticed Lillian and eddy taking the ares klids away with a weird contraption probably made by leo and his siblings. I turned around in time to see drew grab the flag. I charged and put her out, then returned the flag. Then I heard a loud horn blow twice, siglnaling the end of the game. I ran to the border to see who had won. Go figure, the blue team had won. Thalia, who had left the hunters for nico, had managed to claim the flag. I cheered with my team, congratulating the girl. Then it silenced and I noticed people staring at me. I looked up and saw a symbol. It was a vortex with crossed swords. And it was glowing above my head. I had no clue whose symbol it was, and neither did anyone else. I looked over at Chiron and he looked ouzzled. I started to blush from all the attention, and looked away.

" which god or goddess has claimed this demigod?" Chiron asked to the sky.

"that would be me." Said an aincient voice from the back of the crowd.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Annabeth pov.

I turned towards the voice and saw a twentyfive or so year old man at the back of the crowd. He had medium light tone skin like glens, wavy black hair cut short, and black eyes. The blackness of them made hades look white. He was tall, and wore a black buttonup shirt with worn blue jeans. He looked a lot like glen, but her eyes were a bit lighter and were more brown.

"who are you?" asked Chiron nervously.

" you may know me as the first being." He smirked, his voice seemed to come from everywhere, and it was creepy. Most were puzzled but I pieced it together. I walked up to him and bowed.

"l-lord chaos." I stuttered. Everyone else bowed, exept glen, she stood there shocked.

" you do not need to bow, I hate formalities." Chaos said and everyone immedietly stood. Chiron stepped up beside me.

"what brings you here lord chaos?" he asked. Stupid question much…

" you asked for her parent, no?" he questioned smiling. More than half the camp gasped. But glen was stuttering.

"y-y-y-y-your m-my f-f-at-ther?!" chaos came up and put his hands on her shoulders.

" yes my dear gwenyth Danielle galaxy boyle." He said to her. An ares kid next to me snickered and I elbowed him. Hard.

"h-h-how do you know my full name? only sean and trish knew my second middle name!" she exclaimed blushing. Then the unthinkable happened. He let go of her and he changed. Now he looked to be in his early fourties with shaggy light brown hair, light bluegrey eyes, he was slightly taller, and had lighter skin. I gasped as I recognized him as the man who had been tied up with the woman the night we rescued glen, ryder, lilly and eddy. Those four plus percy also gasped.

"s-s-s-s-sean?" she gasped. This man was her father, no doubt about it.

"yes glen, I disguised myself as a mortal to protect you, and eventually the other three, because your demigos scent is four times stronger than that of a child of the big three." He told her. I heard movement and saw eddy, lilly and ryder run up and hug him. I heard awws and some giggling. But I noticed glen still standing there, opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. But then I realized what his words meant. Chaos had interfered with his daughters life. He broke the aincient laws, but then again they probably don't count for him. Now that I knew her father, it made sense she was like every god and goddess.

" lord chaos, just a question, but where will glen stay? You don't exactly have a cabin here, but we could build you one." I heard percy ask. Chaos had a thoughtful look and was about to rply when glen whispered something in his ear. He smiled and answered my boyfriend.

"glen will stay in the unclaimed cabin, and help those demigods who do not know their parent." He said. " and also the cabins counsellor." I was shocked. Why would she want to do that? Maybe it had to do with her fatal flaw of kindness. Who knows. Then chaos kissed her fore head and whispered something to her before we had to advert our eyes and he disappeared. And when we opened them, glen was on the ground out cold.


	20. rage time and sillyness

**Hey guys, sosososososo sorry this chapter took so long. Ive been getting a tonne of home work and assignments recently and dance started back up recently. But anyhooo, here's the next chapter.**

Annabeth pov.

Glen fainted after her father left for some reason. But then again, I would have fainted if I had found out chaos of all gods was my parent. Percy picked her up and we took her to the infirmary. Ryder, Lilly and eddy followed us. Percy gently laid her down in one of the beds, and Ryder checked her over, soon deeming her fine, but she would be out for a while. And if my calculations are correct, hopefully it would be before breakfast. I decided to stay with her while the others left, just in case. So I sat in a chair and looked at the daughter of chaos. From what I read in the demigod files, a book with every demigod who has ever been at camp, she is the first demigod of chaos. This means she will be seemingly more powerful than any who come after her. 'If the godly hierarchy is correct….. Glen's power and level would fall above the gods and in the same level as the titans. So she's more powerful than Zeus! Let's hope he doesn't find out, or glen will not have an easy time.' I thought to myself. I noticed her stir in her sleep and mutter something about the gummy bears aiding her in dance….. What the Styx?

The next morning I woke up and changed in the bathroom. It was almost breakfast when glen woke up.

"Steve…." She muttered sitting up and stretching. I gave her a funny look before helping the girl up.

"Here, I cleaned your clothes for you." I said tossing her some kprees and a camp tee-shirt. She quickly changed in the bathroom, and came out.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Certainly." She replied. We walked in silence to the pavilion, but I take it glen thought of something funny because she started laughing. How could a daughter of the serious and calm chaos be this happy and silly?

'She must take after her mom' I thought

"Actually I don't." she said startling me. I must have said that out loud.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked blushing.

"No, before I fainted my dad told me I can read minds, and I was testing out my power just now." She shrugged. "But it only works with people who are close to me."

"cool." I managed to say. "That's awesome glen, at least for you." she giggled at my statement. Then we entered the pavilion and everyone silenced and stared at her. A look of annoyance and embarrassment crossed her face. She stomped over to her table and sat down. When everyone stayed like that, she stood up on the table and took a deep breath.

-Glens pov-

I took a deep breath of annoyance. Why did everyone treat me differently?! I looked around and saw everyone was still staring at me as I stood on the table. Some even had fear in their eyes.

"Just to clear up any rumors, yes chaos is my father, and I do not want any special treatment because of the fact! Just think of me like you did before I was claimed! I don't want you to go easy or be nicer because of my father! Treat me like a normal person, and no my dad won't kill you for being rude, it's a part of life and I have to live it! Thank you!" I raged at the campers before huffing and sitting down. As a last thought I said calmly.

"And if anyone calls me anything other than glen, things _will_ get messy." I started eating after my speech, and noticed how hungry I was. I could tell people were still staring so for fun I turned around and they all looked away and started talking. 'Better' I thought as I turned back to my food giggling. Even the Ares kids were slightly scared of me. I ate quickly and exited the pavilion, destination in site. I was in need of advice from daring doom dodo, or triple d, but mostly known as Lilly. I entered the oracles cave and saw her practising her Irish dancing. Rachael wasn't there thankfully. Lilly had her back to me, so I snuck up on her.

"Rawer!" I shouted grabbing her shoulders. She screamed and turned around, punching my gut. I doubled over in laughter and pain. Then Lilly noticed it was only me and giggled as I held my stomach.

"Oopsie, sorry glen, thought you were someone else, and by someone else I mean Ryder." She apologized.

"Its okay triple d…" I said smirking and sitting down.

"Hardeharhar sissy." She smirked back also sitting down.

"Did you see me yesterday; I think you might want to reconsider that old nickname of mine." I said poking her belly.

"Yeah I guess… so I heard about this morning."

"How? No one left before I did?"

"I could hear you all the way over her." She laughed. "You were very loud."

"Oh…. I sighed. "Whoopsy doodles?" we both laughed just as Rachael came in.

"Oh hey glen, I'm sorry but you kind of have to leave now." She told me. So I said goodbye and walked back to my lonely cabin.


	21. NEED YOUR OCS! READ AUTHORS NOTE FIRST

**Ultra amazing really crazy important authors note! **

**Hey, so im only posting this this way, because since im not updating the summary, only my loyal readers will know about this. **

**I need OCs. They will only be minor characters, mentioned once or twice with few speaking roles, unless i really like them. Xylia Rens character Skylar is still the main entered OC, but yeah. So here is your form, fill it out and PM it to me, i wont accept commented OCs. NO MARY SUES OR GARY STUS!**

**Name**

***nickname (if any)**

**Gender**

**Age**

**Godly Parent (no big three, or hera or artemis, and no primordials or titans. Sorry to burst ya bubble)**

**Mortal Family**

**Personality**

**Clothes**

***normal camp**

***real world**

***special occasions **

**Looks**

***hair**

***eyes**

***height**

***skin**

***scars, tattoos or birthmarks**

***other**

** •glasses/contacts**

** •anything else i should know**

**Hobbies**

**Skills/Powers**

**Weaknesses**

**Hometown**

**Fears**

**Birthdate**

**Relationship preference(male,female,both)**

**BREIF history. Im serious. **

**Anything else i should know...**


	22. New friends and old

Glen pov

A week ha passed, and only one umclaimed demogod had stayed with me, but it was a one night thing. Her name was skylar, and turned out to be apollos daughter. And a childhood friend of mine.

~flashback~

I was in my cabin readig when i heard the cry for help. So i dropped my book and rushed out of my cabin. What i saw shocked me. There was a girl, who i semingly recognized feom the distance. So i lept in to battle, she was beig chased by an angry hellhound. I brought out voidmaker and slashed. Soon the monster was reduced to dust. I turned around just as the girl fainted. So i picked her up bridal style and carried her to the infurmary. I laid her down and called for a healer. Soon, will and ryder came in. Ryder followed will around, and was learning from him. Ryder has always been a fast learner, and was coming along good. I heard a murmer from te girl.

" glen, did you happen to tell this girl your name at all today?" will asked

"no, i didnt even ralk to her, why?" i replied.

" because she just said 'glen im so sorry for leaving.'" he replied.

I went over to her an looked er over. She had wavy blonde hair that almost reached her waist, and now a large gash that would definitly leave a scar on her right cheek. Her skin was naturaly tanned, and she was pretty tall shelooked about my age, so around thirteen. And under her ripped and dirty clothes, she seemed slim and fit.

" i dont know, maybe if i can talk to her. How long about unill she wakes up?"

" well, your brother just gave her some nectar, and the gash closed up, but she has a scar now, and she will probably wake up in a day or two." he replied.

" i would like to watch ove her please." i told him. He bodded and left with ryder. I teleported some clothes here for myself using a portal i created. Just another awesome power of mine, no biggie.

The next day...

It was three fourty two when the gurl woke up. I rushed to her side, ready to ask any questions.

" who are you? Where am i? Whats going on? Why am i in a hospital!" she screamed sitting up. I placed my had on her shoulder to calm her. She looked at me and i stifled a gasp. Her blue eyes were changing from a dark blue to a calm blue. 'her eyes must change with her emotion' i thought.

" im glen, and your in camp half-blood, a place for demigods to stay safe ad train. You are here because one of your parents is actually a god or goddes, who are real btw, and you are here because you were attacked by a hellhound, which i saved you from." i replied to her questions. She had a thinking ae on as she comprended it.

" i knew i would have to come here eventually. My mom already told me all this, and i know who i am. But not my father, he has necer been around. " she said looking at me.

"well, whats your name?" i asked.

" skylar. Skylar Prince." she replied and i gasped. She looked at me funny. I did know this girl!

" sky high? Is that you?" i asked.

" end! " she squealed huggig me, ehich i returned also squeeing. This was my child hood froend! Skylar was my neighbor untill she mived to newyork because of her mom being promoted. She left when we were both eight, and i hadnt seen her since! I was so exited to see her again! Oh yeah, our nicknames. I call her sky high, because sky is part of skylar, and he has always loved being up high, claiming she felt connected to the sun and being closer to it made her feel better. She called me end because it is part of gwENDolyn, and i always win arguments and other reasons. We were BLDFF's, best long distance friends forever. Once skylar was dressed, i gave her a tour of camp and brought her to my cabin. She loed it, and we chatted. That night at dinner, she was claimed by apollo and i was once again left alone at my table.

End Flashback.

I continued my training, and finnaly managed to beat percy. That seriously made my day, but added to the freakiness. People were still scared of me, but not giving me special treatment. I was visited by dad in my dreams every night, and he trained my powers. I had been at camp half blood for over a month when it happened, i was doing a border patrol of the camp, something i do when im bored, and i heard a familiar scream. I looked back and ran towards it. I saw 3 boys fighting 5 drancenae, with only sticks. One had picked up a demigod, the shortest. I pulled out voidmaker and made it a slingshot. I had found out from my dad that it actually was a pen/a useful weapon at the current time. I set a rock and killed te dracenane holding the boy, the went into battle mode and killed them all in 3 minutes. The other two boy blacked out onside the camp borders, but the one who was picked up was still voncious. I helped him over the border, and then looked at him

" how many fingers am i holding up?" i asked holding up two.

" ypu naughty girl" he muttered before blackong out. By now a few camper had assembled, and apollo kids were examining the other two. I picked up naughty boy bridal style and carried him, then i turned around and shouted

" lets go people!"

**hey guys! For those of you who didnt read the last chapter, im accepting ocs for my story! Ive only had one submission so far...**

**thanks to calypso electra for her OC demigod alexander!**


	23. Current OCs

**Hey! Heres all the current OCS, plus forms for glen,ryder,lillian and,eddy **

**this is the entries as of thursday october twenty fifth at ten pm**

** Submitted OCs;**

* * *

**Submitted by: Calypso Electra**

**Name: Alexander Bren**

*Nickname: Alex (Skylar calls him Xander but she's the only one)

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Godly Parent: Athena

Mortal Family: Michaela Bren (step-sister 13, daughter of Hermes), Alina Bren (step-mother) and Nick Bren

Personality: he is a total know it all. He loves being right and flaunts it. He is kind and supportive of his friends but you don't want to make him mad.

Clothes

*normal camp: Jeans, an orange camp t-shirt and sneakers

*real world: Jeans, a comfy t-shirt and sneakers

*special occasions: Black dress pants and a white dress shirt with shiny black shoes

Looks

*hair: Curly and blonde but it's not very long (about 2 inches long)

*eyes: Grey

*height: 5'11

*skin: smooth and slightly tanned

*scars, tattoos or birthmarks: he has a scar on his temple from a practice fight with Skylar

*other: nope

•glasses/contacts: neither

•anything else i should know: no I think that's it

Hobbies: strategizing, fighting, inventing

Skills/Powers: he is a great strategist, he is very intelligent and he is good at fighting

Weaknesses: he needs to be needed

Hometown: Dallas

Fears: Spiders

Birthdate: November 18 1996

Relationship preference(male, female, both): Female

BREIF: He was brought up by his father and step-mother who struggled to raise two demi-god children. He was neighbors with Skylar Prince and they have been best friends since before either of them can remember.

Anything else i should know...: he likes Skylar but she doesn't notice him, he is always there for her.

* * *

**Submitted by:TheEpicAlienGirl**

**Name: Felicia Greene**

**Age: 12**

**Gender: F**

**Godly parent: Daughter of a Nereid**

**Mortal family: Her dad's a mortal, so... Dale Greene.**

**Appearance;  
Hair: Wavy black  
Eyes: Sea green  
Skin: Tanned  
Body Type: Tall, a swimmer's body.  
Scars/Peircings/Tattoos: None of that**

Clothes;  
Camp: Orange t-shirt, jeans, running shoes. And she usually wears her bathing suit underneath.  
Regular: A greenish-blue t-shirt with jeans and running shoes.  
Winter: A blue parka with matching blue boots.  
Formal: A one-sleeved gown that goes to her mid-shin, it is mainly green with blue decorations. A gift from her mom.  
Personality: Very smooth, like water. She can be smooth, rough, or hectic, it all depends on everything around her.  
Hometown: Charlottetown, Canada  
Birthdate: May 19  
Weapon: A simple Celestial Bronze sword, that takes form as a rubber fish.  
Fatal Flaw: She's too unpredicable, not even she knows what she'll be like.  
Romance?: Oh heck no.  
Likes in friends?: Anything really, just as long as they don't mind mood swings.

* * *

**Submitted by:AceOfSpades053001**

**Name- Hannah Cabell**

Age- 13

Gender- Female

Godly parent: Demeter

Mortal family- dad named Tim Cabell and little brother named J.J. who can see through the Mist

Appearance-;

hair-dirty blonde that is swept to the left and tied Hello Kitty style with a neon green shoelace

eyes- hazel green that are blue at random moments

skin- slightly tanned with a little bit of freckles

body type- almost a toothpick but not quite

scars/peircings/tattoos- peirced ears but she never changes the earrings. White scar hidden by her hair at the top of her forehead from when she was a toddler and she slipped and split her head on a rock.

other- her earrings are diamond studs and she always wears a silver charm bracelet with only one heart charm on it.

Clothes;

camp- orange camp t shirt, blue faded jeans, pink Nike tennis shoes

regular- white t shirt, gray jeans, pink Nike tennis shoes or hand-me-down orange sandals

winter- plaid sweater over clothes and/or denim jacket that's fluffy on the inside

formal- black plain spagetti-strap dress with gray cardigan and gray flats

Personality- her personality changes depending on who she is with. If she is with gangster-type kids she will be talking bad and acting swag with them. If she is with random jumpy kids, she will be too. When she is herself, she is talking randomly and nerdy and reading a book. (For instance, if she is reading a book about physics and someone comes up to her and says 'where's the bathroom?'she would say 'its probably in the wash.') She also spends a lot of time reading books in the trees, by a river, or in her cabin but NEVER in a library. Is a huge book nerd.

Home town- Raleigh, NC

Birthdate-5/30/1999

Weapon- her swrod, Duplices ('double' in Latin) can be tapped twice to turn into a dagger and tapped twice again to change back. It only respondes to her touch.

Fatal flaw- she is too brave. It will make her do stupid things like entering dark caves and stuff that could get her killed.

Romance? She doesn't have a boyfriend, but she sometimes get first-sight crushes and then moves on after about a week.

Likes in friends?- She has many friends, and they are people who accept her for who she is so she doesn't have to change personalities around them.

Other: she sings a lot. It's always a whisper-sing and she stops after someone talks to her. She only sings loudly in the shower when the water is too loud for anyone to hear.

* * *

**Submitted by: Xylia Ren**

**Name: Skylar Prince**

Age: 15

Godly parent: Apollo

Appearance:

Hair- Wavy blond hair that almost reaches her waist

Eyes- Blue eyes that get lighter and darker based on her emotions

Height- 5'4"

Build- Slim and very fit

Other- Perfectly tanned skin, a small scar on her right cheek from a hellhound

Personality: She is cheerful, kind, bubbly and sweet. She has a good sense of humor and is very loveable. It is impossible to hate her and even the Ares campers don't mind her that much.

History: Her mother abandoned her when she was 3 and her father sent her to live with an adopted family. Both of her adopted parents were clearsighted and Apollo semi-explained what was happening and what they should expect. She was brought to camp at the age of 12 and she usually only attends camp during the summer.

Fatal flaw: She is too hard on herself and she underestimates what she can do.

Likes: The outdoors, the color blue, lilies, sunshine, surfing, archery, healing and music.

Hates: Bullies, swords, rain, her mother and enclosed spaces.

Are you okay with this character dying?: Preferably not!

Sexual preference: Boys

Weapon of choice: Bow and arrows and a golden whip

Types of friends: Most girls are jealous of her because she is talented and pretty so most of her friends are boys but she does have some girl friends

Other info I should know: She is a healer, she is amazing at archery, she can play the piano, guitar, drums, violin and is an amazing singer. Her singing acts almost like charmspeak, she can control things with her singing.

* * *

** Submitted by: Storm 229**

**Name: Charlotte Riley**

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Godly parent: Selene, goddess of the moon

Mortal family: A father called Derek Riley

Appearance

Hair: She has wavy dark brown hair that reaches about mid-back. It is braidedd into a side fishtail braid on pecial occasions, but is just usually let down it its natural waves.

Eyes: She has big (but not bulgy) sapphire blue eyes, that have a white spot in each of the irises, in shape of a crescent moon. It is barely noticeable in daylight.

Skin: She has lightly tanned skin

Body type: Charlotte has a slim, athletic and curvaceous body.

Scars/peircings/tattoos: She has pierced her ears.

Other: Usually, she wears small sapphire studs for her everyday earrings.

Clothes

Camp: The camp t shirt with her usual dark jeggings (or super skinny jeans) and white Converse

Regular: A light coloured (eg. white, pale blue, laender) cami or tank top with her usual dark wash jeggings and white Converse

Winter: A fitted no zip hoodie with dark wash tight fitting super skinny jeans and dark gray Uggs

Formal: A single strap sapphire blue chiffon dress that flows to about her ankles. She wears blue heels to match it and sapphire blue dangly erarings shapred like a teradrop

Personality: Charlotte's generally a nice, outgoing and sarcastically funny person to her friends, but to strangers and people that she dislikes, she can be cold and stoic, which makes some people wary of her. Since she is a daughter of a minor goddess, she has always been determined to prove that she is not a weakling, and therefore takes training very seriously. She spends her free time either hanging out with her friends, or at the training grounds practicising and sparring with other people (particularly from the Ares or Athena cabin so she can prove that she's strong). In battle, Charlotte is very fierce and would not stop fighting until she had absolutely reached her limits.

Home town: Pasadena, LA

Birthdate: 22nd of September, 1997

Weapon: A 40 cm long (including hilt) wickedly sharp Celestial Bronze knife

Fatal flaw: She tries to prove herself too hard, she would jump at any chance to make people believe that she is not weak, and she could make rash decisions while doing that.

Romance? Justin Lawyees (my second OC)

Likes in friends? She likes people that she can rely on, and people that understand her type of personlity.

...

**Name: Justin Lawyes**

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Godly parent: Aeolus, god of the south winds

Mortal family: A mother called Leanne Lawyes

Appearance

Hair: Slightly curly chocolate brown hair that hangs just above his eyes

Eyes: Clear sky blue eyes

Skin: Tanned skin, but not overly so.

Body type: He's pretty muscular, but not considered bulky at all.

Scars/peircings/tattoos: He has a very small scar on his right cheek from falling down when he was just a baby. It's very hard to notice, but can be seen under very bright lights

Other: Nope

Clothes

Camp: The orange camp t shirt with slighty destroyed dark blue jeans and blue Nike traniers

Regular: Any t shirt or v neck with dark straight jeans and his trusty blue Nike shoes

Winter: A hoodie and his dark straigt jeans with blue Nike shoes

Formal: A white formal shirt unbuttoned at the very top, with very dark coloured skinny jeans and black shoes

Personality: Justin's a happp-go-lucky guy that has the sort of personality that everybody likes. However, he likes to be independdent too, and hated it when girls are following him aroun like lost puppies. There are two Aphrodite twins named Valerie and Chloe, who always follow him around and he is very annoyed by them. Appaently they have marked him as their "soulmate" and would never leave him alone (apart from going to the toilet and going back to his cabin) They also leave him alone when he's with Charlotte, because they think she's weird and has som sort of "disease". Justin is head over heels for Charlotte, but is afriad htat she wuldn't return his feelings for her. even being mostly laid-bac, Justin knows when it is time to get focused and serious.

Home town: Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada

Birthdate: October 15th, 1996

Weapon: A 4 foot long Celestial Bronze curved sword

Fatal flaw: Over-independance. He doesn't like asking people for help, and likes doing things by himself, even if it's unreasonable.

Romance? Charlotte Riley

Likes in friends? He likes people who aren't fickle and untrustworthy. (He and Charlotte are practically best friends)

* * *

**Now for info on my OCs**

* * *

Name: Glen Boyle

Age: 13

Gender: female

Godly parent: chaos

Mortal family: Trisha Boyle-mother, Ryder Boyle-brother(blood), Lillian Couche-sister(honorary), Eddy Couche-brother(honorary)

Appearance;

hair: midnight black shoulderblade length somewhat choppy hair. Normally up in a ponytail, or half up half down.

eyes: golden brown

skin: tanned olive tone

body type: somewhat skinny.

scars/peircings/tattoos: round scar in center palm of left hand from when her classmate, Mataias got angry at her for not sharing her eraser, and stabbed her hand with his pencil.

other: weak at times right ankle- explained in story.

Clothes;

camp: camp tee shirt with black flowy somewhat transparent vest, tan cargo kprees, paint splattered white nikes and a fingerless glove on left hand.

regular: bright colored tanktop with neutral baggy button up teeshirt and cargo kprees or sweatpants With her paint splattered nikes and a fedora.

winter: jeans, a penny tee with sarcastic quote, trench coat style winter coat and and black winter boots. (And not the stylish thin ones, im talking big clunkers.)

formal: blue green and yellow geometric print dress; bright yellow belt just below ribs and flowy like a water fall to her knees, slightly longer in back, with thin draping sleeves attached to sleeveless bodice. Plus her hair is curled and she has silver gladiator sandals, with a charm bracelet to finish it off.

Personality: glen is unpredictable. One second she is bubbly, bouncy and out of it, the next serious, strict and calm. She isnt bipolar, but sometimes acts it. She is over protective of her friends, and hates sympathy and special treatment. She is independant, and only works with others when needed.

Home town: spruce grove, alberta.

Birthdate: march 7, 1999

Weapon: a silver pen that turns into whatever she needs, a gift from her father.

Fatal flaw: kindness, she cant help but be kind to everyone.

Romance?- isnt a fan of boys.

Likes in friends?- trustworthy people who dont misjudge her personality and wont betray her.

Other:

...

Name:Ryder Boyle

Age:9

Gender: male

Godly parent: apollo

Mortal family: same as glen.

Appearance;

hair: short and wavy light brown with blondeish highlights and streaks.

eyes: baby blue

skin: light

body type: skinny

scars/peircings/tattoos: two inch long scar on hip from biking accedent when he was 6

other: extremly tall for his age.

Clothes;

camp: camp teeshirt, and black skinny jeans with red adidas sneakers.

regular: angry birds graphic tee with black skinny jeans, green hoodie and red adidas sneakers.

winter: his regular outfit plus a red winter coat and red boots instead of sneakers. Plus darth vader gloves.

formal: a dressy button up shirt, black dress pants, nice white shoes, a loose colored tie and combed hair.

Personality: ryder is very active and in your face. He loves being sarcastic and literal, expecially to glen. He loves all sports, except dance and skating, and is an active child. He always has ebergy to spare, except for when he gets migranes. He is basicLly a big ball of energy, like the sun. Haha go figure...

Home town: spruce grove, alberta

Birthdate: september 15, 2003

Weapon: bow and arrow that turn into a pokewalker, which functions like a normal one.

Fatal flaw: competition, he cant back down from one.

Romance?- player

Likes in friends?- competitive, fun energetic people.

...

Name: Lillian Couche

Age: 9

Gender: Female

Godly parent: none, clear sighted mortal woth blessing of apollo

Mortal family: Danae Couche nee Fars- mother. Daniel Couche- father. Eddy Couche- brother (blood), Ryder Boyle, brother (honorary), Glen Boyle, sister (honorary)

Appearance;

hair: waist length dirt brown hair usualy loosely braided.

eyes: brown

skin: medium-light

body type- skinny

scars/peircings/tattoos- none

other- purple glasses

Clothes;

camp: an orage camp teeshirt worh hello kitty toms, purple jeans and a hello kitty bow in her hair.

regular: purple hello kitty shirt with white and green hoodie, blue jeans and hello kitty toms plus her bow.

winter: blue jeans, a hello kitty shirt, her hello kitty bow, black and purple boots, and a purple and blue striped jacket

formal: a ruffled purple halter dress with gold sparkly ballet flats, a fake tiara and her hair is curly.

Personality: a strange child. She has a strange obsession with dodo birds and hello kitty, and can talk about them for hours. She is upbeat and fun loving, but is easily saddened. She cries quite a bit.

Home town: edmonton AB

Birthdate: july 30, 2003

Weapon: none, but has a bow and arrow if neccesary.

Fatal flaw: sadness, she freaks out and cries easily, and cant fight when sad.

Romance?- nope

Likes in friends? People like her.

...

Name:Eddy Couche

Age: 5

Gender: male

Godly parent: hermes

Mortal family: same as lillian

Appearance;

hair: short shaggy blonde

eyes: mischeivious blue

skin: medium light

body type: skinny

scars/peircings/tattoos- none

other 4'2"

Clothes;

camp: camp tee, jeans and lego shoes

regular: lego ninjago shirt, jeans and sneakers

winter: sweat pants, plain shirt, black snowpants, black boots, and a bulky blue jacket.

formal. A nice button up, blue jeans, sneakers and a tie with trucks on it.

Personality: mischeivious, annd varying. Eddy just goes with those around him, since hes so young.

Home town: edmonton.

Birthdate:november 14 2006

Weapon: wooden sword

Fatal flaw: to young to know

Romance?too young

Likes in friends? Friendly people.

* * *

**Thanks guys!**


	24. Current ocs two

Heres some more OCs! P.S., oc entry is closed.

* * *

Submitted by JammiBunni577

Name: Brooklyn (Brooke) Hawthorne

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Godly parent(or if nymph or satyr, say that instead): Hermes

Mortal family: Leslie Hawthorne

Appearance;

hair: Copper, 5 inches below shoulders, really frizzy, usually in ponytail

eyes: jade green

skin: Pale, with freckles everywhere

body type: Lean

scars/peircings/tattoos: A few scars here and there from battle incidents. Ears are pierced.

other: none

Clothes;

camp: camp t-shirt, jean capris, and black converse.

regular: Same as above, except evergreen t-shirt

winter: Brown, fuzzy, columbian jacket, brown, fuzzy, columbian hat, jeans, brown boots, and hair is down.

formal: Jade colored dress that goes down to ankles, has straps, white wedges, green jewlrey. light makeup, and hair is unfizzed and curled.

Personality: Witty, mischevious, excellent liar, knows hot to brighten someones day, observant, and loves to pull pranks.

Home town: Chicago IL

Birthdate: July 15th

Weapon: Throwing knives that come back after throwing.

Fatal flaw: Has a hard time taking things seriously.

Romance? I would like for her to have a romance.

Likes in friends? Anyone who isn't evil.

* * *

Submitted by DarkAngelRaven

Name~Alexa Angels

*nickname (if any)~Dark Angel

Gender~Female

Age~turning 13

Godly Parent (no big three, or hera or artemis, and no primordials or titans. Sorry to burst ya bubble)~Thanatos

Mortal Family~Karla and Jonathan Stone(current foster family)

Personality~doesn't talk(hint: CAN but chooses not to) gothic. Shy. Smart.

fatal flaw~ stubborn

Clothes

*normal camp~black camp half blood tshirt. Small. Black skinny jeans. Black boots. Black heavy make up. Dark purple gloves no fingers. Angel wings necklace that's black with an amythist gem in the center.

*real world~black tank top. Dark purple see through hang of the shoulder shirt. Long sleeve. Black boots(same pair as at camp) black skinny jeans. Dark purple gloves no fingers. (Same at camp) same necklace.

*special occasions~black and purple dress with light sparkles. Purple shoes(flats) necklace.

Looks

*hair~black gleams purple in light. Goes like Rae's.

*eyes~purple with dark blue flecks

*height~4'8"

*skin~pale super pale

*scars, tattoos or birthmarks~name hand written on small of back in black writing and purple outline. X bigger than other letters.

*other

•glasses/contacts

•anything else i should know~smooth skin. Insomniac but no bags under eyes.

Hobbies~reading. Pulling pranks(tend to be morbid) doesn't get caught by most people.

Skills/Powers~sees and hears souls. Athletic little more than others. Trains herself. Gets hot easily. Cold not so easily.

Weaknesses~hates not having her necklace because she can hear the souls and see them more clearly.

Hometown~Sundrea, Alberta

Fears~Scared of heights. Scared of too much light and sun. hates fire and heat.

Birthdate~August 4th 1999

Relationship preference (male,female,both)~Male

BREIF history. Im serious.  
- bullied as a kid (why she hates kids her age)  
- from foster families (3 in a week once) runs away regularly. (Why she hates adults)  
- mom died of 'natural causes' escaped spirit possessed her. Dad killed mom to get escaped spirit and save lots of people. (Why she hates her dad and spirits)  
- boyfriend attempted to rape her.(why she doesn't trust guys her age)  
- abused physically emotionally and slightly mentally.  
- learned how to fight

Anything else i should know... Shows no emotion cause she thinks it is a way to hurt her and because she believes she ran out of tears at the age of two. Never has a temper tantrum. She's always planning. Always has to be around an adult (teacher. Social worker. Ect) according to her fp because of her history of running away and fighting. has a tight schedule to keep track of her.


	25. Breakdown

**Hey guys, sorry for not posting for so long, i am really caught up in school right now. Sososososo sorry! And im also sorry for the shortness of the chapter, im posting a longer one next.**

* * *

Annabeth pov

I heard a scream from thalias pine. I turned heel and ran towards it, Percy at my side. We saw glen and three boys as well as five dracenae. Glen was fighting like a crazy machine. THe dracenae were dead in a matter of minutes. Two of the boys had stumbled over the Boundry line and were out cold. Will and his sister, skylar, Were checking them over. Glen was helping the other over. She turned and talked to him before he blacked out. She picked him up, walked away, then turned around.

" lets go people!"

for some reason Glen was really over protective of these kids. Two campers, whom i recognized to be Hannah Cabel, a daughter of Demeter and Alexa Angels, sole daughter of Thanatos, proceeded to pick up the two remaining boys after a few seconds. . Glen seemed to know these boys, but from where? I followed her to the infirmary where a few apollo and demeter kids were waiting for us. We laid the boys down on three of the beds and backed off, but glen stayed and wouldnt leave no matter what. I went outside and as i passed kids i heard rumors floating around. Most were about love, but i ignored it and went to my cabin to read. It was like my tea, it calmed me down a tonne.

Gods knonhow long later...

Will burst into the cabin.

" Annabeth! We need you in the infirmary, its glen!" he yelled at me. I quickly got up and ran after him. In the infurmary, i saw glen in a corner, fetal position, and she was shaking. I shoved through her siblings, ryder, lillian and eddy, to check her out. I put my hand on her forehead, but she was ice cold. Then i remembered her depression problems, and asked

" What was she doing before this happened?"

" She started crying , and i tried to calm her, but she was screaming she needed to go somewhere else, but we kept her in here to help her, but then ths happened." he gestured to the girl. I stood up and sighed, then whispered her depression problems in his ear. He first looked shock, then understood. He gave her necter and she revived.

" Now you see why i needed my space?" she sighed before falling into a peacefull sleep. I looked over at will and then left, to go read some more.


	26. Whats going on?

Hey readers! So I reviewed this story today, and im not very happy with it. So unless someone wants to adopt it, this story is discontinued. Im SOOO sorry, thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites, but im not adding onto this story anymore... Please no haters!

88556622G, signing out.


End file.
